Set Me Free
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: Fresh outta high school and on my way to college, ready to take on the world... I was eighteen when a powerful top secret organization recruited me. Their name: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. That was six years ago. Now, I, Szczepan 'Stiles' Stilinski, am a level eleven S.H.I.E.L.D agent... and this is my story.
1. Tell Me (Where Have You Been)

**Summary: **I was eighteen when a powerful top secret organization recruited me. Fresh outta high school and on my way to college, ready to take on the world, when they came to my house and told me that they were looking for a person with a certain set of skills and in return they would train me in combat, weapons, and intelligence. Their name: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. I left everything behind; my friends and my pack.

That was six years ago. Now, I, Szczepan 'Stiles' Stilinski, am a level eleven S.H.I.E.L.D agent... and this is _my_ story.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"She Wolf"<strong>**

**S.O.S she is in disguise**  
><strong>S.O.S she is in disguise<strong>  
><strong>There's a she wolf in disguise,<strong>  
><strong>Coming out, coming out, coming out<strong>

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,**  
><strong>Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.<strong>  
><strong>Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open<strong>  
><strong>My body is craving, so feed the hungry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles POV<strong>

~_Agent Stilinski, Mr. Stark is here to see you_~ JARVIS announced as I packed the last of my clothes into my suitcase. Now it was onto weapons.

"Thank you JARVIS; you can send him in," I replied as I walked back into my closet and pulled out several cases and set them on the bed.

"Aah, leaving us so soon?" Tony asked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them suspiciously.

I unclipped the case to my Istiglal Anti-Material Rifle and pulled it out, replying, "I'm taking a vacation under Director Fury's orders, Mr. Stark." I lifted the sleek black gun out of its case and pointed it at him, looking through the scope.

"Soo, where ya go-in?" He asked, falling back onto my bed, pillowing his head on his arms.

Putting the sniper back into its case, I glanced down at boyish billionaire, "Apparently, I'm being 'asked' to go back home," I replied, going to the next case and pulling out dual Beretta 92FS', unloading the ammunition out of its magazine and into a small box.

"To California? Why, I thought that you didn't like it there?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

I sighed and repacked the Berettas into their cases. It was true. I accepted Fury's offer as soon as I could because I didn't want to be there anymore. I couldn't handle the look that passed over my friends faces after what happened with the Nogitsune; the fear and sadness that I had placed upon them was too much for me to handle. So I upped and left.

"I don't, but I follow Fury's orders; just like every S.H.I.E.L.D agent that is under his precinct." I answered, taking my rifle and placing it in a large old army duffel, along with the Berettas, a couple BC-41 knuckledusters, V-42 Stiletto which I strapped onto my upper thigh; and using S.H.I.E.L.D camouflage technology, they blended in perfectly with by black dress pants. I also had matching wrist lasers courtesy of Tony and finally, an aluminum baseball bat reinforced with vibranium alloy; which also had one of Tony's cores installed into it, giving it a _shocking_ power.

"Well, you do realize you're packing an arsenal aren't you?" Bruce said, leaning against the doorway with Natasha and Clint flanking him.

"It's Beacon Hills, Doctor," I smirked, putting all my toys into the bag. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We came by to say 'bye, Red," Clint said as I grabbed my laptop and packed that too, along with other standardized S.H.I.E.L.D equipment. Going on a vacation wasn't the only reason Fury wanted me to go back home; there had been some activity there that he wasn't happy with, especially since the Council had contacted him and told him to send an agent to take a look. Essentially... me.

"Please, I'm going to be back before you know it, Katniss," I said, smiling when he glared playfully at me.

"When's your flight?" Nat asked, crossing her arms as she watched me finish packing. Well, they were all watching me, but she was doing it intently kind like he who shall not be named; and I don't mean Voldemort.

"As soon as I'm done" I answered, zipping up my carry-on. "Hoping to get there before the Sheriff notices, if you know what I mean," She nodded, understandingly.

"A sheriff? What is this the 19th century?" Tony groaned.

~_Agent Stilinski, your cab is here to take you to the airport~_ _  
><em>

"Thank you JARVIS." I turned to my team; I didn't even realize when they had become _my_ team, but they'd become my second family.

"It's going to be lonely around here without your constant blabbing monologue, Red," Clint said, wrapping me up in a hug.

"I know, but I can't help that I know more than you, Katniss," I said, pulling away from him. Turning to Tony, I offered my hand, "If I come back to find this place in ruins, I won't keep Natasha from killing hear me, you Batman Wanna-be?" He smirked, shaking my hand.

"Please, if anything it would Thor who would destroy this building," Tony replied, jerking his head upwards.

I just laughed and said, "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Mr. Stark. well, I won't be here, but Clint and Natasha and Bruce will and if I hear even the slightest whisper of you getting in trouble I will give them permission to keep you on house arrest." Natasha smiled deviously at the thought of hurting Tony. "Nat, I love you like a sister, but sometimes you are extremely scary." She wrinkled her nose and smiled at me softly.

Yeah, yeah. Most would think that the bad ass redhead assassin wouldn't have any- positive feelings, but within the first week, I had managed to break her down by annoying the hell out of her and in return I almost died several times. In several different positions.

"Quirks of being a spy," She answered, clasping me on the shoulder. When all the goodbyes were done, they came down to the cab with me, helping me load my stuff; which was only two suitcases, a duffel bag, and my pack.

"You be careful while you're there, okay?" Natasha said, leaning into the window for a final goodbye hug. I nodded at her, before signally the taxi to take me to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been devoting myself to you<strong>  
><strong>Monday to Monday<strong>  
><strong>And Friday to Friday<strong>  
><strong>Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it<strong>  
><strong>Starting to feel just a little abused<strong>  
><strong>Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)<strong>  
><strong>So I'm gonna go somewhere closer<strong>  
><strong>To get me a lover and tell you about it<strong>

**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
><strong>Open up and set it free <em>[wolf sound]<em>**  
><strong>There's a she wolf in the closet,<strong>  
><strong>Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Quite some group you hangout with," The cabbie said; his voice very familiar. I turned around and glanced at him, my jaw dropping when I saw who it was.<p>

"I thought you were gone?" I asked in confusion as I stared into serious but fatherly brown eyes.

"We had been testing a few things with the DNA you had brought pack from Japan and Budapest." Coulson answered as he turned left onto 34th street.

"So you're a..." I left the sentence drag on as he flashed his eyes at me. A red eyed kitsune. "Well, I'll be damned."

Coulson smiled lightly and told me how they did it and how only Bruce and Fury know about him being alive and how S.H.I.E.L.D was creating a new subdivision, solely for the purpose of supernatural and mutant occurrences alike. By the time that we had got to the airport I had been informed about Fury's doings for the past couple of weeks, while I had been with the Avengers, helping them through their troubles.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, Agent Coulson," I said as I gathered my things and offered him a hand to shake.

"We'll be in touch, Agent Stilinski," He replied, "After all, S.H.I.E.L.D sees everything," I nodded, my face void of emotion as I watched him leave. _Time to face my demons._

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,<strong>  
><strong>It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.<strong>  
><strong>Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,<strong>  
><strong>The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.<strong>

* * *

><p>The flight from New York to California was very long and rigorous to say the least; I should have just asked Fury for a private jet to take me back home, but I wanted a feel of normality before jumping head first into the chaos at home. It just seems like on every airplane that I go on someone just has to bring a little yapping dog or a kicking screaming child onto the plane. I sighed, leaning back into my less than comfortable seat as i gazed out the window. <em><br>_

"Are you okay, tesoro*?" The old woman sitting next ti me asked. She had kind blue eyes and white hair that was pinned up in a bun; she was currently knitting something with fold yarn.

"Not in the slightest," I muttered, watching as the clouds blocked the window as we began to descend. "I'm going home to face the fray,"

"Well, it can't be that bad, tesoro," She said, wrapping up her knitting needles. _It's worse than you think._

* * *

><p><strong>To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,<strong>  
><strong>And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later<strong>  
><strong>Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy<strong>  
><strong>I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

The werewolf pack of Scott McCall had expanded over the years with the addition of Danny, who turned out to be an Earth Kitsune, a young freshman named Liam and his friend, Mason. Speaking of the McCall Pack...

Lydia walked through the doorway of the Hale house, where everyone was currently having pack night, dripping wet from the unexpected thunderstorm that began moments ago. She looked dazed; her skin pale and her eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Which wasn't far from the truth-

"Lyds, are you okay?" Danny asked, looking up at one of his best friends. Everyone turned away from the movie to look at the damp banshee as she walked into the room and sat down in one of the leather chairs, next to Jackson, who rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her up. "You look li-" Scott got up and draped a blanket around her, giving her a brief hug, before moving back to his spot next to Isaac, Boyd and Erica.

"Like I've seen a ghost?" She asked, her sharp green gaze turning to him. "That's because I think I have,"

Derek glanced at her inquisitively, "What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. She looked around the room a moment, taking in all the faces around her; out of all the scars that the pack had gathered over the years, the biggest one hadn't even healed and it was about to get ripped open again.

"Stiles is back," She answered, her eyes closing for a moment. A picture of boy flashed in her mind, behind her eyelids; he was different now, not as spastic and he blatantly ignored her presence when she went over to say hello to the Sheriff. She opened her eyes, which had begun to glow slightly from the untapped power in her body as she continued, "Stiles Stilinski is back in Beacon Hills."


	2. Bad Guys (Are Coming For Your Body)

**I'm gonna fight 'em off**

**A seven nation army couldn't hold me back **

**They're gonna rip it off **

**Taking their time right behind my back**

**And I'm talkin' to myself at night **

**Because I can't forget Back and forth through my mind **

**Behind a cigarette**

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles POV The Next Day**

_'Agent Stiles, it's time to wake up,' _ Startling awake, I looked at my phone sitting on the table next to me in confusion. J.A.R.V.I.S? _'Mr. Stark programmed me into your phone and into most of your electronics.' _I groaned, rolling out of bed and walking over to my dresser.

"How? Most of the technology is S.H.I.E.L.D property?" I asked, taking out a pair of pants and pulling them on.

'_Mr. Stark hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D database and found your servers, including the ones that you had offline.'_

Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs, vetoing putting on a shirt for now. "Seriously? Fury's going to through a hissy, bitch-face fit when he finds out,"

'_I'm sorry sir, but you are getting a phone call from Director Fury. Would you like to answer?'_

"Might as well," I said, grabbing the milk from the fridge; so far therre was nothing else, which meant Dad's been eating take out or Melissa's food. Note to Self: Go grocery shopping.

"_Agent Stilinski," _

"Yes, sir what can I do for you on this fine Saturday?"

"_Don't try to be funny Agent, you have a mission from the Council . One of the prisoners from Prison 42 has escaped and is somewhere near your area." _

"Prison 4- Director Fury, sir, that's the strongest containment unit the S.H.I.E.L.D has, how did they get out? Actually, who got out?"

_"We're sending you the details now. I expect you to be done with this by the end of the week."_ There was an audible click of the end call button before the answering tone flooded the speaker.

"JARVIS, alert me when I get the pictures of the prisoner and could you please go through S.H.I.E.L.D networks and find out more. I want to know everything about the person before capturing him." I asked, heading back up stairs to grab a shirt and a gun. What? You never know when you'll need it.

'_Right away, Agent._' Stark soooo, doesn't deserve JARVIS; he's too awesome for him.

* * *

><p><strong>And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone... <strong>

**Don't wanna hear about it **

**Every single one's got a story to tell **

**Everyone knows about it **

**From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell**

**And if I catch it comin' back my way I'm gonna serve it to you **

**And that ain't what you want to hear But that's what I'll do**

* * *

><p><em>Let's see... we are out of- huh, everything,<em> I thought, pushing the cart into the cerel isle; my mind started to wander to the mission. _Prison 42: the anti-fucking-matter prison. Kinda makes me want to shake the hand of whoever escaped._ _I mean, who wou-_ "Stiles?" A voice called out; I looked up to see Isaac standing in front of me with Danny and a fresh faces sophomore, looking at me surprised.

Isaac ran up to me, followed by the other two, stopping just as he was about to hit Tue cart. I pictured a floppy eared dog and frowned, be a use I stopped having those thoughts years ago. "Lydia said you were back, but it was kinda hard to believe it," Isaac said, tugqging sheepishly on his scarf.

"Yeah, she said you were different, but you don't look any," Danny continued, brown eyes sparking lightly under the florescent lights. "Though you do smell different. Gunpower? Are you a hunter?"

"No, I'm not a hun- wait, are you a werewolf?" I asked, walking around the cart to grab his shoulders and look him over. Isaac raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Danny laughed, responding: "No, I'm a Chikyu Kitsune." I nodded, stepping back and stroking my chin.

"An Earth fox... Awesome. So, what can you do? I mean, I know that Kira can work well with electr-"

"You didn't answer why you smell like gunpowder," a voice interrupted and I turned to look at the sophomore, my brow raised in confusion.

"No, I didn't. Probably because these two know who my father is," I glanced back at Isaac and continued, "Whose the beta?"

"Liam," he answered, eyes darting in every which way, not looking at me directly.

"Who bit him?" I pressed, stepping towards Liam to assess.

"You don't want to know, Stiles," Danny answered, putting a hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes, gazing into the blue-green eyes of the beta, who glared back at me.

I let up, only to look at the Hawaiian. "It was Scott, wasn't it?" I asked, brushinghis hand off my shoulder and returning to the front of my cart. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, my cell started to ring. Sighing, I pulled out the smartphone out of my back pocket and opened it up, pressing it to my ear.

_'Sir, your assignment is ready. I also did the checks and came up with multiple pictures.'_ Thank God for JARVIS.

"Thanks, J." I hung up, stuffing the electronic in my pocket. I glanced up to see expectant, but questioning gazes. "Sorry boys, I've got to finish up here and then be on my way. See you, maybe." With that, I rushed around them, grabbing what I needed as I went.

* * *

><p><strong>And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home... <strong>

**I'm going to Wichita Far from this opera forevermore **

**I'm gonna work the straw **

**Make the sweat drip out of every pore**

* * *

><p><em>"Skeleton Ki; the world's grestes theif. Cheesy I know, but it's true; he's stolen the crowns off of kings and the swords and guns out fo the hands of men before they even noticed."<em> Coulson informed, as the sound of flipping paper sounded in the background. "_I assume JARVIS sent you the pictures of him?' _

"Yeah, I've got it. Is there a reason he looks like some copy-cat of Dr. Doom?" I asked, balancing the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I opened my weapons bag and pulled out my baretta, checking the chamber, before cocking it; I put it in my thigh holster paring it with my multitude of throwing knives. My stiletto was stashed in my combat boot and I had extra clips hiddden among my person. Coulson answered just as I grabbed my bat and headed downstairs; I closed the front door behind me and walked to my jeep, hopping into the drivers side.

"_Good,"_ He said, a worrying tone. "_And, he's not a complete copy-cat of Doom. Reed already looked into that."_

"Awesome, cause for a second there I was worried that I couldn't bring the bat," I muttered, pulling out of the driveway. My GPS was set for the four destination where Skel. Ki could be.

"_You should watch out for your possessions, Agent Stilinski. He did just break out of 42 and I know Fury doesn't want the enemy to get a hold of S.H.I.E.L.D technology,_"

"I know, Coulson, I know. I'll try to keep everything under wraps and away from civilions, alright? Now, if you don't mind, I've got a bad guy to catch." I replied, turning into an intersection.

"_Agent Stilinski, be careful,_"

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding<strong>

**Right before the lord **

**All the words are gonna bleed from me **

**And I will think no more **

**And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home"...**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV Hale House: Pack Meeting**

"Alright, so is ther-" Scott began, but was interrupted by the sound of crashing windows and screaming women. There was a man standing behind Lydia, wearing a purple cloak and a skull mask; a knife was to the banshee's throat and an arm around her waist, keeping her plastered to the fron tof the guy.

"Alpha McCall, it's a pleasure to meet you; the True Alpha," The man said, his dark eyes twinkling in sadistic pleasure. The weres began to growl and crouch at the man, claws dragging across the wooden floors as their Alpha;s eyes bagan to glow a bloodlusting red.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, voice muffled from the sharp teeth that were growing in his mouth.

"Oh, it's not you I want. You're all just bait," He said, moving his arm that was around Lydia's waist to a pocket inside his cloak; he brought out a small packet witha sickly sweet smell coming from it.

"Bait? Bait for who?" Allison asked, her brown eyes darting from the knife on her best friend's throat to the man's face and back again.

"Oh, I think you know him. He goes by the name Stiles Stiliski," The cloaked man paused, looking around the room, before finally settling back on Scott, "But I call him Agent Stilinski; level eleven of S.H.I.E.L.D,"


End file.
